Gazebo
by TwistedlyDivine
Summary: How the gazebo scene sould have gone in p&p. first fanfic so please just try it out. Now Redone and corrected!


Hey! This is my first fanfic sooooo you have been warned! Try to enjoy! **Now updated and corrected!**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned p& p but I like living better

Gazebo

After the church service of revelations was over Lizzy walked up to Charlotte and said, "I am going to take a walk to clear my head I will see you when I get home."

"Oh Lizzy, does it have anything to do with what you were whispering with Mr. Darcy's cousin Fitzwilliam?" Charlotte asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yes, it has everything to do with those whispers as you call them."

"Well, go in the direction of the gazebo. It looks like it will rain."

"I will, don't worry I will."

Lizzy turned around and almost ran into Mr. Darcy. Quickly looking down and mumbling an apology she headed down the main for a mile when she came upon a small side rode that headed towards the gazebo just inside the de Bourge property. No matter how much Lizzy thought she could not decide what to do! _Do I confront Mr. Darcy for his wrong doing or do I let it be and hope that with time things will turn out right? If I tell Mr. Darcy there is no evidence that he will do anything…knowing him he will not even care! No I will leave it alone. Jane will be fine and Mr. Wickham is doing fine by my judgment. Yes, I will leave it alone._

By the end of Lizzy's decisions she was almost to the gazebo when the sky opened up and it started to pour. Looking at the sky Lizzy ran across the small bridge to the shelter of the white marble gazebo. Once there she leaned against the wall and looked at the rain and listened to the thunder.

In between cries of thunder to Lizzy left she heard a cough. Turning on her heel she saw Mr. Darcy.

"Oh! Mr. Darcy you scared me!"

"I am sorry Ms. Elizabeth that was not my intention."

For a minute he sifted from foot to foot looking down. In a quick movement his head shot up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"In vain I have tried to hide and repress my feeling. I can do that no longer! I must tell you how much I admire and love you! Thought it is against my duty and family expectation I must have you in my life. Please make me the happiest man in the world and say you will marry me!"

"WHAT?"

"Will you, Elizabeth Bennet, marry me?" Mr. Darcy asked in a pleading voice. His eyes shined with hope as he looked at Lizzy as he waited for his answer.

Gathering her thoughts Lizzy thought over everything he had said. She recalled his previous actions. She reviewed how he acted around other. But most importantly, she thought of the conversation she had with Mr. Darcy's cousin in church.

"How can you ask me that question when you said it was against your duty and family expectations? You are saying my family is below yours! I might have considered if I hadn't seen your previous actions around people. How you think townspeople are below you. But most importantly I might have considered it if you had behaved in a more gentleman like manner! And how can I even consider saying yes when you ruined my sisters' happiness! What have you to say for yourself?" Lizzy demanded looking into Mr. Darcy's surprised eyes. He looked like he was surprised she said no. he shook his head and said,

"I believed she was indifferent to him, I could see my friend was in love with your sister but she just looked like she was enjoying pleasant company, I couldn't see anymore emotion than that! I was looking after a friend's heart!"

"My sister barley shows her true feelings to me!" Lizzy shouted in Mr. Darcy's face. While they were yelling they slowly walked towards each other. Seeing that that was happing Lizzy took a step back. Her slippers swooshed as water was squeezed out of them. Taking a deep breath Lizzy asked,

"And what about Mr. Wickham, what about his misfortunes?"

"Oh his misfortune has been very great." Said Mr. Darcy quietly with his face showing pure hatred, "And this, this is what you base your opinion off of me?"

While Lizzy looking at Mr. Darcy in slight confusion half of Darcy's brain was thinking about how beautiful she looked with her hair out of its restraining pins and how it flowed down her back in waves of the color of dark chocolate. Her cheeks held a pink blush from yelling, her lips looked strawberry red and delicious. Her wet dress plastered to her body, accentuating her curves that every woman wants. Looking back at her face he could see she was breathing hard through her mouth. Finally Darcy couldn't stand it. He took a quick step forward and captured her full red lips with his. She stood there shocked for a minute, but when he deepened the kiss she loss all thoughts and then started kissing him back.

The kiss was raw and passionate. Weeks of tensions and emotions were released through the kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance. She opened her mouth and there tongues fought for dominance. Only after the need for air was too great they separated. They starred at each other and they both were breathing hard. Mr. Darcy took a deep breath and whispered huskily,

"Mr. Wickham was an old friend, then his character turned for the worse and I severed all acquaintance after my father died and gave him the money he requested instead of a living my father had left him. He came back and tried to steel my sisters' money by "winning" her heart when he herd he wouldn't get a penny of her inheritance, he vanished. Broke her heart, that spawn of the devil! As for your sister I am sorry and will fix it immediately. I am sorry to say I did know she was in London and I regret not fixing it then."

The gazebo was still protected them from the down poor outside. The lightning flashed and the thunder that fallowed it shook their souls. Lizzy wrapped her arms around Mr. Darcy's waist and she leaned her head against his chest. As Lizzy let out a sigh Mr. Darcy looked down at her.

"I love you," he said as quietly as he could but still be herd, "And I will never stop no matter what."

"I don't want you to." she whispered as she lifted her head to face his.

She looked him in the eye and said, "I tried turning my need for you into hate but it did not work. I love you Darcy, I really do."

He held his breathe her entire speech. He let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding. He leaned in and kissed her hard. She was glade that he was already holding her for a second later her knees gave out. She ran her hands through his wet black hair. Darcy pulled her close let her mold into him, only the angels could form such a match as them. Their tongues once again fought each other for dominance. After a second she gave up and let him explore her mouth. After a long hard kiss that once again let go of more pent up passion. When they separated they both started panting again.

"Marry me." he demanded between is breathes.

"Yes," she answers. "But you'll have to ask father. Forewarning, he doesn't like you."

"I can guess you whole family doesn't like me."

"That's not true I love you for one, and Jane likes you."

"I was joking Lizzy."

"I love hearing you call me Lizzy. Hey it stopped raining." Lizzy said as she turned her head and looked out between the marble pillars that showed a beautiful valley. Darcy tore away from Elizabeth's deep green eyes to look at the valley.

"We should go before we are missed." Lizzy said as she tore herself out of Darcy's arms.

"You are right, we should, I will see you soon Lizzy, count on it!" Darcy said with a smile on his face.

"I will, Darcy, I will." She said with a smile.

They spilt up and headed back to the houses they were staying at. They both looked back and smiled at each other knowing they would be together soon.

Well, that's the end! Hope it was worth your time! Please review!

**Ha! I have fixed it and I say it is much better, but tell me if I missed something! I hope you enjoy the revised version.**

TwistD


End file.
